


papillionlisse

by pinkgrapefruit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crystal has a 1D tattoo despite not being in the right time for that, Exchange students, F/F, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Useless Lesbians, gigi names her pets after quidditch balls, nicky is part veela, we STAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrapefruit/pseuds/pinkgrapefruit
Summary: Fast forward to the middle of sixth year and she’s signing up for the Beauxbaton exchange program, egged on by Jan who’s bouncing on her toes, the tote bag slung over her shoulder almost overflowing as Crystal explains the significance of her One Direction stick’n’poke to Jackie who still only has a limited knowledge of muggle music but bless her, she’s trying.[harry potter hogwarts/beauxbaton au]
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode
Comments: 54
Kudos: 75





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hey! there was a prompt on aq that i was IN LOVE WITH because I've wanted to venture into my second favourite fanfic fandom for months but haven't seen the need. but hey - this should be fun. Thanks to Meggie for betaing, this should be about 6 chapters but don't hold me to that <3

Ever since she was seven, in the aftermath of one of the greatest wizarding wars in British history, Gigi has longed to go to Hogwarts. Her uncle (on her magical mother's side) would tell her stories of his youth running through ever changing corridors - challenging ghosts and stealing food from the kitchens. Her mother would scoff, nose up high as Gigi and her father would lean into the fantastical tales. Her dad was a muggle but he was fascinated nonetheless, one of the few that would lean into the wizarding world as far as he could rather than run screaming. Their family had hidden during the war - Gigi’s mother a part of one of the highest orders of pure blood family that still accepted the marrying of muggles (and hadn’t affiliated themselves with Death Eaters) - and Gigi had been immersed in the Pure Blood culture for a few months. She was tended to by house elves and taught to fly on a broom by her grandpapa who regaled her with his time playing as keeper for Hufflepuff. 

When she got her letter she cried. And then she sent a letter to her grandpapa with her old owl Fluffy and a chocolate frog. 

She’d sat on that train, knees bouncing the cage that held her new tawny owl Snitch at a rate that had agitated the poor bird so much he was flapping at the top of the cage. A small girl with insane dark curls entered the carriage and immediately removed the cage from her legs. 

“You doin’ okay there?” the girl asked with a peppy voice and wide eyes. “I’m Crystal.”

“I’m Gigi,” she responded quietly, overwhelmed with excitement. “Do you want a crisp?”

“Are they salt and vinegar?” Crystal asked and Gigi nodded. “Awesome! Yeah!”

It was the start of a very firm friendship.

*

Gigi and Crystal entered the great hall with mouths agape. They were funneled in by Hagrid, grouped together with the first years to be sorted and their eyes flitted between the ornate decorations and the hall full of students in black house robes - seated at long tables decorated with banners and flags of the houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. 

“What do you want to be?” whispered Crystal eagerly as she vibrated next to Gigi. 

“I don’t mind,” Gigi mused. “None of them are bad.”

“I want to be a Hufflepuff,” Crystal enthused and it made Gigi giggle at her new best friend.

“GOODE, GIGI,” Headmistress McGonagall called from the front of the hall and Gigi skittered up to the front of the room nervously, passing students both older and taller than she. She sat on the stool carefully as the Sorting Hat was placed onto her head. It wriggled uncomfortably for a few seconds, mumbling things Gigi couldn’t quite make out before screeching ‘SLYTHERIN’ at the top of its nonexistent lungs. The green table erupted into cheers as she ran to take a seat on the end, the badge on her uniform transforming into a snake in front of her eyes. 

She sat patiently for a few moments as various other girls were called - a Mateo going to Gryffindor and a Liason going to Hufflepuff before Crystal's name was called. 

The young girl sat for only a second before the hat called Hufflepuff and the house cheered in triumph, Crystal giving Gigi a little wave before running to join the sunny yellows of her house.

Once everyone had been sorted, McGonagall tapped her glass to silence the room. “Welcome first years! As you may know, since the Battle of Hogwarts we have taken house unity very seriously. This means that although you are governed by your house's prefects, earn points for your house and play quidditch in your colours, you will live, work, and eat with whomever you choose. Aside from special occasions - you will function as a unit, not separate groups. Common rooms, while house specific, are open to everyone and your dorms could be anywhere so it’s important that you respect all house prefects because you don’t know whose rule you’ll live under. Be kind to one another - it matters more than you know, and let the feast begin!”

With a final flourish of her wand, the empty tables were full of platters and the once plain ceiling looked to be full of stars. 

*

Gigi’s dorm ended up being in the old Hufflepuff quarters, ever filled with a glowing warmth. She was thrilled to find Crystal lounging on a bed when she entered, two more girls also already having claimed beds - Jan Sport and Jackie Cox. She’d discerned from conversation that Jan was a half-blood like herself and Jackie appeared to be a very clueless Canadian Pure-blood which only made Gigi chuckle as she thought of the confusion on two sides the girl would be facing. 

As she lay in bed that night - the room a perfect temperature and the bedspread an emerald green, she’d never felt so at home.

*

Fast forward to the middle of sixth year and she’s signing up for the Beauxbaton exchange program, egged on by Jan who’s bouncing on her toes, the tote bag slung over her shoulder almost overflowing as Crystal explains the significance of her One Direction stick’n’poke to Jackie who still only has a limited knowledge of muggle music but bless her, she’s trying. Jan smiles to herself as she watches her girlfriend try to understand how the ink is staying under the skin. “C’mon Gigi, write quicker!” Jan whines, “I want to go get waffles before the guys eat them all.” Gigi stifles a laugh knowing that’s the only reason Jan got up before seven today before scribbling her signature at the bottom of the form and transfiguring it into a paper butterfly to be sent up to Headmistress McGonagall’s office without hassle.

They all enter the hall, finding four seats together on the end of an old Gryffindor table - the hall only really sticking to the tables on Quidditch game days and special feasts where house unity can be thrown out of the window and no one wants Slytherin to win another house cup (Gigi doesn’t blame them - she’s the captain and they’ve been damn fantastic these past few years).

Jan’s shovelling waffles into her mouth as Jackie mutters for her to breathe when McGonagal clears her throat and taps her glass bringing the hall to silence. 

“As you all might have heard, the Sixth Year Beauxbaton Exchange starts after the holidays. For all who have not heard - today is the last day of sign up. Sixth years who choose to participate will be assigned a partner from Beauxbaton. The partner will come here for our summer term - partaking in their normal NEWT subjects and sharing dorms and generally experiencing life here at Hogwarts. They will take on their partner's house for all house related activities and will not be eligible for quidditch teams before any of you ask.” She pauses, eyes directed towards Gigi with a smirk making the brunette blush in her seat. “Then, in the winter term our students will visit there - the same rules will apply - before all returning here for our famous Yule Ball just prior to Christmas. This is not a graded event but it will do well for anyone wanting international experience or those considering a mastery at Beauxbaton after their NEWTs. With that, it’s almost nine so you have a few more minutes to devour your eggs before I expect you all in your classes - promptly.” She ends with a smile and a wave indicating the hall can get back to its usual chatter and it does with some immediacy. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to do it, Crys?” Gigi asks, pushing a final toast crust around her plate with her fork as the girl opposite her gets crumbs all over the transfiguration essay she’s frantically finishing. 

Crystal looks up at Gigi with a raised eyebrow, her unruly curls falling over her face (although they’re quickly fixed back by Jackie who’s particularly proficient at beauty charms). “Baby, if I tried to speak French I’d insult them all.” Crystal chuckles. “I failed year six french, thank god I didn’t have to do high school.” Jan and Gigi chuckle in agreement as Jackie sticks her tongue out, insulting them all in french. She drops a kiss on Jan’s head before leaving for her Ancient Runes class. 

“You both in transfiguration next?” Jan asks with mouth full of eggs. Gigi and Crystal nod - Gigi looking much more excited as it’s her favourite subject. Crystal sighs - she wants to be a healer so she’s got a full board of classes from Charms and Transfiguration, which she cannot do to save her life, and Potions and Herbology which are much more her speed. Needless to say she’s grateful for Gigi in spellwork classes. 

Jan brushes a few lone crumbs off her robes, grabbing her Beatles themed tote bag and rushing off to Care of Magical Creatures, leaving Crystal and Gigi to walk to Transfiguration together.

“What do you think your girl will be like?” Crystal muses, a finger fiddling with one of her loose ringlets. 

“I hope she’s nice…” Gigi replies as if she hasn’t put a lot of thought into it (she has but she’ll deny it to her grave). 

  
“Yeah, and respectful. It takes a lot of respect not to throw a pillow at Janet and Jaqueline some nights,” Crystal jokes and Gigi snorts out a laugh as they arrive at the classroom. 

“Alright bitch, are we hoping for an E?”

“If I exceed expectations I will be very happy,” Crystal agrees and they take their seats.

*

Gigi normally finds the Hogwarts Express relaxing. She’s usually soothed by the feeling of the old steam engine chugging away under her feet. Crystal stuffs as many pumpkin pasties as she can into her trunk and Jan spends the whole ride with her head in Jackie’s lap which would definitely be a hazard if the train happened to brake (it doesn’t, it’s a magic train, but it could).

She’s normally relaxed about now, but she’s going to meet her exchange partner and honestly she’s finding it very hard to be relaxed. Not to mention she has a very new cat (Quaffle) that is currently unimpressed with being in a train carriage and has found a home on Crystal’s lap, begging for attention.

“You doing okay there Gi?” Jackie asks, worried as always. “You’re looking a little pale.” This is a joke of course, Gigi’s pretty sure she’s never been more tanned than alabaster but if her reflection is anything to go by, she's not looking particularly calm.

“Just nervous,” she admits, batting away the stick of Droobles Bubblegum Crystal tries to offer her - branching out from her usual snack trolley order. 

“Big day!” Jan enthuses from her reclined position, Jackie’s fingers tangled in her hair. 

“Big day,” Gigi repeats under her breath, trying to channel some of her roommate/best friend’s energy. “Big fucking day.”

*

“Honestly Crys I’m pretty sure you’re more excited than I am.” Gigi chuckles as they all walk up to the castle together, Jan holding the squirming cat carrier as she’s the only one not phased by the movements.

“If you think about it,” Crystal starts, adjusting her robes as she walks a way akin to a confused badger, “She’s kind of like a family pet. If you get her - we all kinda’ have her. Like a dog.”

Gigi and Jan burst out laughing while Jackie gives a snort that she stifles into an exasperated sigh. “I swear to god Crystal if you refer to the poor woman as a pet while she is here I will disown you.” 

Crystal hums nonchalantly at the threat but all of their attention is drawn away by the faint sound of twinkling in the air. They look up out of instinct and coming out of the clouds is a giant, powder blue carriage drawn by Abraxans (large horses with wings). It floats as if weightless and the entire student body stops in awe just to watch it descend onto one of the large fields by Hagrid’s hut. 

No doubt they’d all stare for much longer but Professor McGonagall calls from the entrance, requesting them to hurry and put their things away before dinner.

They all enter the dorm with a hubub and Gigi calls the bathroom first, forcing Jackie to charm her hair into one long brown braid that falls over her shoulder. She applies the minimal makeup she knows how to - feeling an urge to impress the girl she is yet to meet before being hurried out of the bathroom by Crystal who is insisting she needs the mirror to do something (none of them are quite sure what).

An additional bed has been added to the dorm between Gigi’s and Crystal’s. While Jan and Crystal’s beds have yellow covers and trimmings, Gigi’s is green and Jackie’s a deep blue - this new bed has a deep purple cover with delicate silver trimmings down the side and Jan appears to be examining it curiously as she braids her silver blonde hair into a messy french plait. They all bide their time, as they wait for Crystal, and once Jackie has rescued whatever hairstyle the dark haired girl was attempting, they head down to the hall.

Despite this being a start-of-term feast, the house restrictions have been lifted for the school so they all find themselves sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, idly waiting for the process to begin. As far as Gigi knows, the Beauxbaton will sit on the same stool they all sat on as first years and the hat will call out the name of their partner - to get a feel for Hogwarts, or so Professor McGonagall said. Then Gigi will have to stand and the girl will join them at the table.

She plays footsie with Crystal under the table through McGonagall’s speech - too nervous to pay much attention (and knowing Jackie will let her know anything important) and then the sorting starts.

The room goes deathly silent except for the sound of the rain on the enchanted ceiling as the first girl is called up. Violet Chachki is paired with Pearl and Gigi finds herself glad as the girl seems intimidating - her dark hair a stark difference from the rest of the blonde, porcelain skinned, part veela girls. 

The part-Veela doesn’t worry her. For one she’s not a desperate straight boy clamouring after a perfect French girl and two - she doesn’t really care but she does feel oddly drawn to the girls in blue and she takes a brief second to wonder what would happen if she did get a Veela more interested in women. A smile flits across her face and Jackie rubs a warm hand on her leg.

The next girl - Nicky Doll - is called. She’s blonde, like the rest, and lithe - gorgeous really - and even from where Gigi’s sat, she can tell her eyes are a pearlescent blue. She sits carefully on the stool - managing to make it look like a Vogue shoot rather than a school ceremony. The hat is placed on her head and it dwarfs her petite features - her button nose and her shining eyes and it makes her look almost childlike. Gigi is so focused on this she barely registers the way the hat screams ‘GIGI GOODE’. She’s sure she wouldn't have if Jackie hadn’t jabbed her wand straight up into her ribs to jumpstart her again. 

She stands inelegantly, smiling at the French girl who bounds towards her like Bambi but much more gracefully. It’s like she’s floating along the old cobble floors and then slides into the seat next to Gigi, breathless. 

“Nicky Doll,  enchanté,” she offers sweetly with her gloved hand outstretched. Gigi takes it gladly and is pleasantly surprised by how warm it is given the general coolness of the castle - even in April. Her shock must show on her face because Nicky gives a soft chuckle “Warming spell.” She shrugs. 

“I’m Gigi Goode.” Gigi remembers to introduce herself. “This is Crystal.” The brunette waves jovially while her eyes stay fixed on the continuing ceremony. “Jan.” She waves too. “And Jackie.” Jackie turns for a split second to shake hands before she goes back to watching a girl named Brooke be paired with Vanessa Mateo - the feisty Gryffindor from their potions class.

“Do you know when there will be food?” Nicky asks rather brashly for her demeanor. “I’m starved.” 

Gigi laughs softly. “Give it another five minutes and we’ll have a feast,” she jokes quietly and they turn their attention back to the end of McGonagall’s speech - Gigi unable to help getting caught on the feeling of a warm thigh pressed on her own.

*

Gigi doesn’t think to ask about the bedsheets until they’re getting ready for bed. Jan’s already tucked into Jackie's bed in her girlfriend's oversized Holyhead Harpies shirt attempting to read the astrology book that’s peaked the Persian’s fancy. 

“I’m surprised you can read, Jan,” muses Crystal while cradling the, now much calmer cat, like a baby. “You’re such a cutie, Quaffle, aren’t you,” she coos at the kitty as Jan pounds the shade button they’d found in the Weasley’s joke shop on Diagon. The snake that comes out makes the cat squirm out of Crystal's arms onto Nicky’s bed where the blonde picks it up gently. Out of nowhere it calms and curls up on her lap.

“He likes you,” Gigi states plainly and Nicky chuckles, running her fingers through the longhaired tabby’s fur,

“Most cats do I suppose.” Her hair is in loose blonde curls and she’s dressed in a satin blue babydoll which only makes Gigi self conscious about the loose sports bra and shorts she prefers. The dorms are always warm thanks to the old Hufflepuff wards so she’d rather go light than overheat. 

Gigi settles herself in her bed, the green covers resting just under her grey bra. She bundles her hair up on top of her head and pulls out the glasses she only wears in the comfort of the dorms. “So tell us about yourself,” she asks as all the girls look to the purple bed. Everyone keeps their curtains open most nights so you can see round the curve of their dorm room through each of the poster beds. 

Nicky hums as she thinks, tilting her head to the side in a way that makes her curls spill over her shoulder. “Well, in Beauxbaton I’m in Papillionlisse - and, uh consequently my colours are purple and silver. We are not like any of your houses. Ombrelune is probable to be Slytherin and I would say Bellefeuille is maybe Gryffindor but Papillionlisse is not. We are kind and artististic and idealistic at times.” She smiles softly as if remembering something nice and in the soft dorm lighting Gigi can see freckles on her cheeks. 

“Oooh, we’ll have to see what houses we would be sometime!” Jan decides from where she has tucked herself under Jackie’s arm. 

Nicky giggles and nods. “Absolutely Janet. Um what else? I do - what are yours called? NEWTS?” Crystal nods and she carries on. “Well I do astronomy, potions, transfiguration, charms, and divination.” 

Gigi thinks for a second before she responds, brow furrowed as she mentally figures out logistics. “So you’ll be with me and Crys for transfiguration and charms - although Jackie comes to transfiguration too sometimes. We all do potions together and then astronomy you’ll be with Jackie and divination you’ll be with Jan.” She looks around to check that’s right even though she knows it is. 

Between them they cover every subject with Jackie in arithmancy, ancient runes, astronomy, herbology, potions, history of magic, and transfiguration, Jan in care of magical creatures, potions, herbology, and divination, Crystal in potions, herbology, charms, and transfiguration, and Gigi in charms, transfiguration, potions, astronomy, and defence against the dark arts. Muggle studies is mandatory once a fortnight since the wizarding war and they all sit through it for the sake of their academic careers rather than for the joy of it.

“I have a feeling I shall enjoy it here,” Nicky contemplates as she moves Quaffle so that she can lay on her side under the covers.

“I hope so,” Gigi smiles. They fall asleep facing each other.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi wakes up from a fitful sleep (mostly caused by the cat laying across her chest) to the sight of Nicky in warrior two - her eyes blissfully closed as her taut stomach twists, muscular thighs tense as she pushes herself into downward-facing dog. She spots Gigi’s staring as she looks up and pokes her tongue out in jest - the brunette giggling slightly too loud for the early hour as Crystal throws a stuffed honey badger across the room before burying her face back into her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! we're back in the easiest to write multi-chap I've ever done! i don't even care if you guys like it anymore because I'm so in love with these gals. (i still need the validation that you all like it though <3) thanks to frey for being a magnificent beta and let's get down to it!

They learn remarkably quickly that Nicky is unbearably peppy on a morning - the blonde girl rolling out of bed at 6 a.m. while Jan is still drooling on Jackie’s shoulder to practice some light morning yoga in only a pair of tight gym shorts and a sports bra. Her loosely curled hair is tied into a loose ponytail, and sweat forms in droplets in the dip of her spine. 

Gigi wakes up from a fitful sleep (mostly caused by the cat laying across her chest) to the sight of Nicky in warrior two - her eyes blissfully closed as her taut stomach twists, muscular thighs tense as she pushes herself into downward-facing dog. She spots Gigi’s staring as she looks up and pokes her tongue out in jest - the brunette giggling slightly too loud for the early hour as Crystal throws a stuffed honey badger across the room before burying her face back into her pillow.

Nicky winks and Gigi smiles back, sitting up as she gives up on the idea of going back to sleep. She pulls Quaffle onto her lap with a sigh, pushing her fingers into his fur until he unfurls happily, stretching out between her legs. 

“Morning,” she whispers, but it’s hoarse with sleep and it makes Nicky chuckle as she rolls into a handstand. 

“Bonjour, mon chou,” she responds with a smile - her voice tense as she lowers back down. She stands up finally, grabbing her wand off the end of her bed to roll up the yoga mat and fire it back under the bed - her morning laxity getting the better of her as she lazily sends Gigi’s glasses onto her face with a snap of the wrist. Checking the time, Gigi realises it’s quarter to seven and motions for Nicky to flick the curtains off the thin windows that stand in between each bed. 

She watches, as she does every morning, as Jan recoils from the sunlight, hiding her head in the crook of Jackie’s neck with a moaning noise causing the sleepy dorm to erupt into quiet laughter. Crystal makes a nondescript noise as she pats her hand vaguely on her bedside table, looking for her glasses, which she finally finds once she lifts her head and realises Nicky is holding them for her. She flops onto her back with a snort.

“Monday, right?” Asks Crystal, as she fumbles her way into the bathroom - coming out with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth a few seconds later. She takes one for the team and hits Jan’s foot with a cushion, forcing the girl to actually look up as Jackie busies herself with the last few pages of her book on full moon astronomy to avoid her wrath. Nicky braids a silk scarf into Gigi’s hair as the two watch Jan walk like a zombie into the bathroom, only coming out twenty minutes later having showered and put on some makeup. 

“Is she always like this?” Nicky asks, gesturing very generally towards the girl who’s resumed her position tucked against the now clothed Jackie until they all decide to go to breakfast.

“In the morning? Yes.” Gigi responds bluntly. “She’s an absolute zombie before nine unless there are waffles for breakfast, but it’s not a Thursday, so, unfortunately, we’re stuck with this until Jackie can force a cup of tea down her, and then she’ll perk up.” 

Crystal joins the two of them and sits on Gigi’s bed. “Almost eight,” she notes, which sparks the group into motion. Nicky watches in amusement as they come together like a well-oiled machine - all ready to go and standing by the door in seconds, each in their robes and choice of shoe - bags slung over their shoulders and wands holstered. She’s pulled out of her staring when Gigi snaps her fingers at her. 

“C’mon, Nicks,” she says quickly and Nicky slips her feet into her patent black brogues - sliding the unfamiliar black robes over her white oxford shirt. The robes hold the symbol of Papillionlisse - a purple butterfly alighting a leaf - and they feel homely even though they’re brand new. She slings her powder blue Beauxbaton tote over her shoulder and runs to the door so they can all exit together, making sure to remember the code of knocking that Gigi shows her on the barrel outside the common room door.

She finds she rather likes the look of Hogwarts in the morning - the sun shining through old stained glass in a way that lights up the whole main hall with twinkling lights. The enchanted ceiling is sunny today, and even Jan smiles at the sight of it. Gigi calls her a cliché as she picks two or three flavoured croissants from the platter in front of them and she tries to defend herself with crumbs spraying out of her mouth, giving in as Crystal attempts to shoot her a disapproving look ending in them all falling into warm laughter. 

She looks around, trying to spot the other Beauxbaton students, camouflaged from view in their billowy black robes. She identifies a couple by their blue bags and pristine blonde hair and finds she hasn’t really missed them yet - she wonders idly if she will, as she watches Jan enthusiastically explain something about Kneazles to Jackie who softens under her girlfriend's eyes. 

*

They’re all making their way down to the dungeons when a burly looking guy bodychecks Crystal - her shoulder jerking back in a way that forces her off kilter and she ends up on the floor. The large brunette seethes ‘Mudblood’ through his teeth and Nicky watches in horror as Crystal’s eyes well up. 

“Le con,” she lets out - the words scathing as they fall from her lips. He looks at her - eyes narrowing before he leans forward. She reacts on impulse, a firm fist to the lower jaw and he staggers back in shock, barely calling her a bitch before running on up the stairs. 

Crystal is back upright now - looking shocked and slightly sick, but held upright by Jackie and Gigi, who look like they’re trying to lower their own anger levels by breathing very poorly and whispering kind thoughts to Crystal. 

“Damn, Nicky,” Jan exclaims with a bemused smirk. 

Nicky takes a deep breath, pushing the air out through her nose as she shrugs. “Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee,” she quips - “Now, Crys, how about we prove his, uh, préjudice wrong.” She links arms with the brunette, leaving the rest of them to wander behind. 

“You okay?” She asks quietly, chin resting on the girls shoulder for a second. 

“Dicks will be dicks,” Crystal replies, voice more solid than it had been. “I’ll be fine. They’re a rarity nowadays.”

“Good,” Nicky says forcefully. “Dicks will be dicks.”

*

It’s a few weeks later - the late spring tumbling into early summer and the sky is a glorious blue, not a cloud in sight - they spend the afternoon lounging on the grass on the edge of the Black Lake. 

“I saw the Giant Squid once,” Crystal tells them all as she shields her face from the Sun by waving one hand in its vague direction.

“You did not.” Gigi scoffs from her position, laying on her front, body propped up on her elbows. Nicky giggles, in the same position as Gigi, but with her head resting on her folded arms - face illuminated by the sun that filters through the branches of the nearby elm tree.

“We only have horses that drink whisky,” she whines - making the group laugh together. 

“I’ve heard of those,” Jackie pipes up from where her head is on Jan’s lap - the blonde braiding wildflowers into her hair. 

“Of course you have,” Nicky jokes and the brunette holds up her middle finger much to the French girl’s amusement. “Have they always been like this?” She asks Gigi quietly, as the group goes back to their own separate conversations for a moment.

Gigi hums in contemplation, brushing a strand of hair off Nicky’s face before she answers - the blonde’s striking blue eyes catching her off guard in a way that shouldn’t shock her anymore. 

“Not always this disgustingly cute, no, but they’ve been a thing since third year. We’ve shared a dorm since first year, but they sorted their shit out in the summer of third, thank god. You know what we went through?” Gigi asks sardonically, and Nicky shakes her head in a motion for the girl to continue, letting out a giggle at the matter of fact way Gigi tells this clearly nostalgic story. “God, they were painful for a while. Jackie was our go-to homework help and then she got all sad about Jan, and wouldn’t help any of us, so guess who wasn’t doing great in divination that year.”

“It’s literally making shit up,” calls Jan from where she’s sat - choosing to ignore everything else being said. “And I’m the one who likes it.” She pats her divination textbook affectionately as Gigi goes back to explaining.

“But they got together in Hogsmeade and it was all cute, and now they’re this.” Nicky coos like you would at a small dog, before returning her attention to the brunette.

“Will you take me to Hogsmeade?” She asks, eyelashes fluttering and Gigi has to stop herself from swooning.

“Of course, mon Cherie,” she responds in an awful French accent that makes Nicky laugh so hard she rolls onto her back, letting the sun hit her face in a way sure to pepper her nose with even more freckles. “You didn’t have to go all veela on me,” Gigi whispers, and Nicky just winks.

“HONEYDUKES!” Crystal butts in from where she’s studying for charms - lazily trying to perfect the wand movement for one of her nonverbal spells. A spark shoots up from the lake causing Jackie to raise an eyebrow from where she’s laying, absorbing the sun, and Crystal just cackles in response, dropping her wand in defeat.

“Yes, Crys, we can go to Honeydukes,” Gigi appeases. “Any other questions that don’t involve me being a lonely lesbian?” She asks Nicky, and the blonde blushes at the phrasing. She twirls an already perfect blonde ringlet around her finger before looking up to Jackie. 

“What exactly do you want to do, Jaqueline?” She asks - the nickname a joke she’s chosen to stick with out of pure enjoyment of the look on Jackie’s face.

Jackie props herself up on her elbows - Jan pouting as a few flowers flutter out of her hair and onto the grass. 

“I want to get a mastery in astronomy and arithmancy, and then probably become an arithmancer or a potions astronomer - maybe a code breaker. Something like that,” she muses as she relaxes back down onto Jan’s lap. Nicky watches on, impressed. 

“Damn, that’s cool.”

“Well, I’m pureblood, so I either do something insane or I live off my family's fortune, and the only way I can do something insane is if I work hard as hell for it.” They all hear Jan mutter something about ‘fucking aristocracy’, but they choose to leave her be as she, perhaps slightly more angrily, threads daisies together to make a crown. 

“Jan?” Nicky asks, falling back so she can fully sunbathe, her hair forming a halo on the greenery.

“Oh, easy,” Jan claims with excitement - any anger at her girlfriend's family having passed as quickly as it arrived. “Magical creature healer.” She says it brightly and with enough whimsy that it almost masks the danger they all know the job poses. 

“I can imagine you doing that,” Crystal claims, airily. “You’re making my hopes of a normal healer sound boring though.” 

Jan giggles. “You can heal me!” She effuses with more excitement than the topic warrants. 

Nicky looks to Gigi with a question in her eyes, and Gigi flops down next to her before she answers - watching the sliver of a white cloud pass through the cerulean of the sky. 

“McGonagall’s mentioned taking me on as an apprentice,” she admits quietly. “I mean I’d love to. I’d love it.”

“Gigi, that’s amazing,” Nicky says, and Gigi feels how much she means it like an aura washing over her. She feels the love as it trails through every vein in her body, and she assumes it’s a veela thing, because it feels like this unbreakable connection even if it only lasts a second. 

“Thank you, Nicky.”

*

They end up in the library, late at night a few days later. It’s a Saturday, and she and Nicky are pouring over textbooks - barely talking except to pass notes full of badly drawn wand diagrams and the occasional quip. 

Gigi has spent the last five minutes watching as Nicky (totally innocently) sucks on a sugar quill and she thinks she might explode, so she practices what she’s trying to write and wordlessly charms her notes page into a paper butterfly, knocking the quill out of Nicky’s mouth, so she can sit comfortably for a minute or two. 

“Dieu, you’re so distracting,” Nicky moans as she looks up to Gigi’s smirking face. 

“Only for you, mon Cherie,” she schmoozes, eyes half-lidded as she lets her teeth trail her bottom lip. 

“Mon chѐri,” Nicky corrects, although her smile is softer, less playful now. “D’amour.” Her tongue darts out to whet her lips. She stands up from where she’s been sitting cosy in a large wooden chair and slides onto the table, so she’s sat right in front of Gigi. The brunette almost short circuits at the way Nicky towers over her like this, but she rolls her shoulders and tries to pretend to be a Veela - just for the confidence. 

She pulls her onto her lap, thanking the smoothness of the table and the lack of friction posed by Nicky’s leggings as the blonde lands happily on her thighs. 

“Embrasse Moi,” she asks, breathless from the suspense, eyes barely open. “S'il te plait.”

If she looked, she’d see the way Nicky’s ears turn pink when she’s flustered, her pupils the size of saucers, lips full. 

“Yes.”

Gigi’s pretty sure she’d be happy to let Nicky do anything to her. Especially in a library.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> validate me pls <3


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She slams herself against the back of the dorm doors, pushing it closed and humming to herself in happiness. She walked past Jan and Jackie studying at the coffee table in front of the warm fire, so they’re not in the room, but Crystal is - hunched and wrapped in her duvet, whispering charms to herself as she does wand movements with her fingers.
> 
> “If you two fuck tonight you better silence yourselves or so help me,” The brunette mutters, not breaking focus from the piece of parchment she’s wandlessly setting on fire, dousing, flying up and down and rolling up. 
> 
> Gigi giggles in response. She’s the only one of them that’s vaguely relaxed and god help her, she’s going to enjoy it for as long as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these babies so much!!! dedicated to molly for her adorable support and frey for being the greatest beta the world's ever seen. Enjoy!

“I cannot believe I’m sharing a dorm room with two couples,” Crystal groans, her chin slipping off her hand and face falling onto the down duvet cover. She’s sprawled across her own double bed, Gigi and Nicky lounging on Gigi’s bed and Jackie and Jan on their end bed. It’s a Sunday, so none of them have any commitments although exams are coming up, and if Jackie hadn’t been pulled away from her textbooks, she would have been swallowed whole. 

“I cannot believe I have to take your bloody exams,” Nicky raises her head off Gigi to whine before flopping back down. Gigi gently strokes her hand up and down the girls exposed forearm in a soothing motion as Crystal guffaws. 

“Yeah, and you’ll beat us all,” Jan responds. She’s flicking flashcards above her head, using a floating charm and a lot of faith despite the room choosing this as a no-study time. 

“Jan, chill.”

“Can’t. Care of Magical Creatures is a practical exam and I can only do it once.”

Most of the exams are just mocks - precursors to the actual exams that will be faced at the end of seventh year, but few, such as astronomy and care of magical creatures, go straight towards the end grade, which only stand to terrify the sixth years into actually studying. Some professions such as healer also require a proficiency test taken in the Summer, so Crystal frets quietly while Gigi teaches her the charms that never quite stuck (including a non-permanent sticking charm). 

“Jan, you won’t fail, baby. You’re so good at it. And you talk about kneazles and nifflers in your sleep,” Jackie tries to soothe, forcing a sherbet lemon into the girl's mouth, which breaks her focus and leaves the cards to fall on top of the two of them.

“Two weeks!” Crystal announces sarcastically. 

“Two weeks. We’ve got this,” Nicky says staunchly. “Ou que dieu m'aide.”

*

“Want to go on a final Hogsmeade date before exams?” Gigi asks as she leans over the back of Nicky’s chair. She places the sharp point of her chin on Nicky’s shoulder and breathes in her coconut shampoo. Nicky turns as far as she can in the solid wooden chair, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

“Of course, chérie.” Gigi flushes at the pet name - taken back to that night in the library as she looks over the table of scrolls and tomes of transfiguration and the tiny little pin cushions she’s using as practice. 

“I’ll pick you up?” She likes the intrigue - they might share a bed, but she was raised on good old fashioned American rom coms - ‘You’ve Got Mail’ and ‘Sleepless in Seattle’. She refuses to give all that up. She’s going to take her lady on a good date if it kills her. 

“I’d like that,” Nicky says, her voice low and more seductive than Gigi can handle. 

“Come to bed soon,” Gigi whispers, lips pressed under Nicky’s ear. Nicky hums in agreement and Gigi feels it vibrate under her lips. She pulls herself away, making sure to walk away nicely just in case, before she slinks back down to the Hufflepuff dorms.

She slams herself against the back of the dorm doors, pushing it closed and humming to herself in happiness. She walked past Jan and Jackie studying at the coffee table in front of the warm fire, so they’re not in the room, but Crystal is - hunched and wrapped in her duvet, whispering charms to herself as she does wand movements with her fingers.

“If you two fuck tonight you better silence yourselves or so help me,” The brunette mutters, not breaking focus from the piece of parchment she’s wandlessly setting on fire, dousing, flying up and down and rolling up. 

Gigi giggles in response. She’s the only one of them that’s vaguely relaxed and god help her, she’s going to enjoy it for as long as she can.

*

Nicky rolls into bed much later than she’s promised. Her fingers smell like new paper and her hair is loosely braided down her back, and Gigi pulls her against her chest immediately. Crystal (out of prior experience) has her curtains pulled around her, as do Jan and Jackie (although that’s entirely for their benefit), so they pull theirs too, so they can silence the area. 

The second it’s secure, Nicky’s lips latch on to Gigi’s pulse point, the blonde straddling the girl's hips without saying a word. She slips her cold fingers under her shirt, feeling the warm, taut skin of Gigi’s navel under her fingertips. Gigi shivers and giggles, leaning forward to capture Nicky in a searing kiss, hands moving down to hold the blonde’s behind, pulling her further on top.

Nicky lets out a slew of French curses as Gigi runs a finger down the curve of her spine.

“YOU’RE NOT FUCKING SILENCED,” Crystal yells across the room, and Nicky collapses on top of Gigi. She’s not embarrassed - not in the same way that Gigi immediately flushes red - clear even in the dark. Nicky slinks down the brunette’s body pressing a finger to her lips as she hooks her other hand into Gigi’s shorts. 

She peppers kisses on Gigi’s now exposed stomach, pushing her nails into the girl’s thigh when she’s struggling to keep quiet and hoping - really hoping, Crystal will forget it tomorrow.

*

Gigi wakes up at the crack of dawn, grateful that Nicky seems to have tuckered herself out studying last night and isn’t yet rousing.

She somehow manages to roll out from under the French woman (she’s not quite sure how, but she’s glad) and pads to the bathroom to try and get ready. She’s practically vibrating with excitement, as she brushes her teeth and pulls her hair back into a low ponytail. She pulls on a Slytherin green tank top, a pair of shorts, and a black flannel, because it’s getting unsettlingly warm even for late May, and sets her black combat boots quietly by the door - making sure to shove her purse and her wand into her rucksack before she moves to wake her still sleeping partner.

She pauses before waking the blonde gently, picking Quaffle up from where he’d slunk in to fill the warm spot Gigi had left. She snaps a picture of them asleep together first, though, animating it, so it moves like all wizarding photos and she can watch her two loves snooze together. It’s stupidly cute.

Nicky manages to look pristine on a morning, so they exchange a chaste kiss and the French girl heads into the bathroom for a quick change and to brush her teeth. She comes out with her hair out of the braids, curly down her back, and a pale blue gingham dress that ends mid thigh. She pairs it with a pair of Gigi’s white converse that she's basically stolen, and they leave a note, so the rest of the girls won’t worry. The gates from the boundary of Hogwarts to Hogsmeade open at eight a.m. on a Saturday, so they head out of the castle immediately. The walk is a leisurely forty-five minute stroll over fields and gently rolling paths or a twenty minute thestral carriage ride, but considering the fact it’s only half past seven, they take the time to walk hand in hand. It’s already warm and sunny outside, and the light licks the soft spattering of freckles on Nicky’s shoulders.

Their first stop is breakfast pastries and coffee at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Room, and they get to sit at a cute little window table with armchairs that gives them a perfect view of the rest of the students as they trickle into the small station town. Nicky sips her latte as Gigi rather messily eats a danish pastry, letting the crumbs fall down onto her lap. Nicky leans forward to kiss the icing off her bottom lip, and the brunette flushes scarlet as once again her girlfriend has zero public shame.

They take ice cold smoothies to go as the sun seemingly refuses to feel remorse today, and walk hand in hand over to the shrieking shack, where Gigi educated the blonde on the history of Remus Lupin. They learn about him now in defense as one of the greats and his memorial is outside the shack. It’s one of those things Gigi finds fascinating, so she dives into every detail she knows, and by the end of the story they’re both warm and maybe a little more tanned and laughing at old stories of The Marauders her uncle told her.

They wander back to the town with sweaty hands intertwined, aiming to visit a few shops before lunch, and then sunbathe for the rest of the afternoon - maybe meeting up with Jan and Jackie if they venture out.

They head into Honeydukes first, stocking up on a few goodie bags for Crystal (one as an apology, one as exam treats, and one just because), sugar quills enough to carry them through the coming month, and some sweet treats for an end of exam slumber party. 

Next, they head into Scrivenshaft's stationary shop where Nicky picks up enough supplies to write a couple of letters. They sit on the benches outside with cold sodas Gigi collects from The Three Broomsticks as Nicky writes her letters. If she finishes them here, she can send them from the town post office instead of carrying them back up to the owelry. Nicky makes her girlfriend slather thick suncream on her exposed shoulders and back with the claims that her delicate french skin will burn without it. Gigi just chuckles. Nicky may have gorgeous freckles, but she’s also a golden tan colour that makes Gigi envious.

They end up in Zonkos just before lunch, so that Gigi can buy a new shade button - the last unfortunately murdered in the Shower Incident of ‘09. She can neither confirm nor deny her involvement, but she feels guilty, so she shells out a few knuts and even gets it gift wrapped in a cute paper covered in tiny snitches.

They end up meeting Jackie and Jan for lunch at The Three Broomsticks - the girls relaxing on a bench outside as they eat onion rings and burgers while sipping butterbeer. It feels like the perfect Summer day, and it makes Gigi feel like she could float away even though they all complain about feeling full. 

They don’t have to walk far to find a quiet field to lie down in, and they end up just relaxing on the grass for hours, tanning and chatting and falling in love. 

Crystal and the Gryffindor she’s been seeing for a few weeks stop by, and she looks so happy that they just let her carry on her way. 

They only really start to contemplate leaving as the 4 p.m. breeze carries the straggling humidity across the open fields. They manage to catch a thestral carriage and cuddle up in the seats, folded into each other as Nicky falls asleep on Gigi’s outstretched arm. She presses a kiss to her forehead and the blond mewls, burying her face into the crook of Gigi’s neck.

A perfect day.

*

Their breakfast on Monday morning is both sluggish and high strung. Jan looks like she’s about to start crying any second - her care of magical creatures practical assessment happening in only an hour or so. Crystal is still mumbling wandless charms under her breath as she stirs her tea just by staring at it and butters her toast. Nicky is practically asleep on Gigi’s shoulder, having pulled almost an all-nighter for the potions exam on Wednesday. She’d clearly outlined her exam rules a few weeks ago in which she fully condoned all-nighters, as long as they weren’t the night before an actual exam.

She’d decided, since the charms exam was scheduled for four p.m., she could nap before it and all would be well. Gigi just blindly trusted her, knowing she would spend the rest of the day convincing Crystal nothing would explode. 

Jackie stirs her coffee methodically, twice forward and once backwards, as she stares at astronomy charts she’s copied onto flashcards. She wordlessly feeds Jan a toast crust, and the blonde chews it robotically before going back to staring at the table.

“We can do this,” Jackie mumbles under her breath, looking at them like she’s making sure they’re all still alive. 

Jan still looks close to vomiting, but she smiles weakly and nods, holding Crystal’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Team dumb with no talent, let’s go,” Crystal jokes, and the table just chuckles.

The rest of the hall is the same. The whole of sixth year looks like they want to drop dead over their porridge, Vanessa silent for the first time since OWLS, and Violet only hitting on the people closest to her, instead of flirting across the whole hall.

The bell for the first period goes off, and they all sit up straight. 

“Into battle,” quips Nicky, and Gigi squeezes her arm. They’re all going to be just fine.

*

Fine might be an overstatement, Gigi realises as they come into the second week of exams. 

They trade note cards and words of encouragement in between practical assessments, written work, and careers guidance meetings as if this fortnight isn’t already hellish. They may fall into bed together and wake up around the same time, but it actually takes more effort to see each other than it would usually with specialised study sessions running at all places at all times of the night. Astronomy study lasts from midnight to 2 a.m. every few days, so Jackie and Nicky crawl out of bed some days looking like zombies.

Crystal jokes one day that this has finally affirmed that Nicky is in fact human, and as much as Gigi wants to laugh, her girlfriend has never looked so exhausted, so instead she just pulls her close and turns her old notes into paper butterflies as a transfiguration practice. They all have to pick an origami shape to perfect and show, and since Gigi picked butterflies, the dorm is filling up with them. Nicky chose little birds, which she releases out the window, and Crystal decided scorpions would be fun, which she tosses into the fire as kindling. 

Jackie perfected a phoenix, despite only taking the class part time, because she’s insane. 

They tell her as much.

Jan just stretches and curls up into a ball around Quaffle. Neither of them have ever cared for transfiguration. 

*

Gigi sits with Nicky outside the practical for potions when the stress finally hits her. She feels like she’s been boiled alive in a pressure cooker and someone’s just cracked open the lid, so the steam is finally being released as she sobs into the French girl’s waiting arms. Nicky chuckles softly to herself as she gently strokes her girlfriend's back, the black robes a little bobbled and very soft after years of wear. 

Gigi cries quietly until the bell for the exam goes off. The second it does, it’s like a switch is hit and she stands up - like a robot when you’ve pressed the activation. She brushes down her (still perfectly smooth) skirt and holds out her hand to pull Nicky up from where they were both sitting on the floor. Nicky squeezes the hand in support and Gigi nods. 

“Slughorn won’t kill you if you’re a few minutes late, mon chérie,” Nicky whispers, chin pressed against Gigi’s shoulder blade as she stands behind her slightly taller partner. 

“It’s just potions,” Gigi replies, staring straight at the large oak doors that stand between her and her second to last exam. “I can do potions.” She’s not convincing Nicky, but if she’s convincing herself, the blonde supposes it’s okay.

She gets an O for Outstanding in her final grades. None of them are surprised.

*

They’ve somehow all managed to fit onto Gigi’s bed - the green covers bunched under five seventeen-year-olds lounging around. Crystal has her feet on Nicky’s lap and her head on Jan’s, having claimed she’s being neglected. She has Quaffle sat like a loaf on her stomach, Gigi sat next to her, stroking him, so he kneads his claws into the soft, ribbed fabric of her tank top. 

Jackie tries to toss a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavoured Bean into Jan’s mouth, but it falls and hits Crystal in the eye, so they start playing a game of ricocheting them off Jan’s face and trying to get them into Crystal's open mouth. She mostly just ends up laying there, gaping like a fish out of water until Nicky tickles her foot and she squirms in a way that causes the cat to freak out and dig every claw into the pale flesh of her stomach. She yells a profanity, and the whole room bursts out laughing before they all remember the time and wince. 

It’s three a.m.

Professor Longbottom is anything but lovely at three in the morning. Thankfully for the still silently giggling girls, they appear to have kept quiet enough not to have woken anyone, but it does spark something in Gigi.

She smirks to herself, prompting Nicky to poke her gently in the ribs.

“I know that look,” she says, eyebrows raised in amusement, and Gigi just raises an eyebrow back. 

“Fuck,” Jackie says, looking between them. “This won’t end well, will it?”

“Who wants to play Quidditch?”

There’s a lull as everyone silently hopes she’s joking. To be fair - she’s the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and she’s damn good. Jackie is a Chaser for Ravenclaw, and Crystal and Jan are beaters for Hufflepuff. They’re all pretty fucking good. 

Nicky on the other hand…

“Baby,” she whispers worriedly as the others pull on sweatshirts and grab their brooms. “You do remember I can’t fly.”

Gigi does remember. She remembers very well how she’d planned a romantic flight only to have Nicky turn white as a ghost the second they entered the Quidditch pitch. She remembers how the French girl had squeezed her tight and cursed under her breath muttering words Gigi couldn’t understand, and yet understood perfectly.

“It’ll be fine,” she assuages. “Just hold on tight honey, it’ll be fun.”

It is fun. It’s very fun. Once they sneak out and get over the whole not having balls thing, they have a whale of a time, swooping and diving around each other like they used to when they were thirteen and cared less. Or maybe cared more - Gigi forgets as the air whistles past her ears. She feels Nicky’s face pressed against her back and she takes one hand off the broom to squeeze one of the hands wrapped tightly around her waist, fingers clawing the fabric for anything to grab onto. 

“You remind me of Quaffle,” she muses, which is the absolute wrong thing to say to your volatile French girlfriend when she is scared and tired. 

“I better not remind you of your putain de cat,” she curses, fingernails digging in even through Gigi’s thick Slytherin team sweatshirt.

Nicky had previously commented that she thought they were all adorable in their matching Quidditch sweatshirts, so they’d gone to the house elves and gotten her one made. They’d had such an argument over the house she was in they’d ended up just getting Hogwarts and its crest sewn onto the front, and the light grey just made it look soft and warm. Nicky always looks soft and warm. This is a thought Gigi often has as she watches her girlfriend sit in bed, rereading Kurt Vonnegut with Gigi’s glasses on. 

She’s really not ready to let her go.

*

They have to say goodbye at the gates, but, really, the whole day is one long goodbye. 

Nicky says goodbye to Quaffle as she packs her stuff away neatly into her trunk, sneaking in Gigi’s white converse, but having to remove Gig’s cat multiple times, because he is a nuisance. He’ll come to France in September, but he seems really keen on getting a head start.

She says goodbye to her bedding, although she barely slept in it, and to the way Jan doesn’t wake up, and to morning yoga, and Crystal throwing things, and to Jackie reading softly in the evenings.

She says goodbye to breakfast (it’s waffles, and Jan is wide awake), and to the ceiling, which is a bright blue, and fills you with warmth just looking at it. 

She says goodbye to Professor McGonagall, who might be one of her all-time favourite people, and she turns a napkin into a silver butterfly for her, making the woman crack a smile. 

She says goodbye to Jan and Jackie being a disgusting couple at the same dining table, but makes them promise to write. Jan just scoffs and pretends she’s not crying, and reminds her they’ll see her at Christmas when they’ll all be smoking hot. Jackie doesn’t pretend she’s not crying. She just gives her her favourite astronomy book and tells her she’ll be missed.

Crystal gives a long-winded speech about how Nicky was like a family pet or something she’s pretty sure was just an odd English saying, and Jackie punches her, but she knows enough not to ask, and just lets the brunette hug her tightly, fixing the girl’s hair with a charm before she leaves.

She says goodbye to Gigi at the gate. 

She’s not ready to, not really, but she gives it a go.

“I love you,” she says, earnest and raw. 

“Je t'aime davantage,” Gigi replies and her eyes are whirlpools Nicky could fall right into. She’s pretty sure she already has.

“Impossible,” she whispers.

And then she lets go. 

*

_ Genevieve,  _

_ I miss you so much! I am counting down the days until September arrives, I just can’t wait. I hope your summer is fun, I know you are spending it with your uncle, he seems wonderful - tell me more about him.  _

_ How are Janet and Jaqueline? You must tell them to write about Jackie’s time away from home (it’s a good thing they’re lesbians and cannot get pregnant). Does Crystal write over the summer? She told me she would get a butterfly tattoo for me and I do not know if she was joking. It sounds like her. How unfortunate. _

_ I miss you and your stupid cat. I love you. I cannot wait to see you.  _

_ Write soon! _

_ La tienne, _

_ Nicoletta.  _

_ Ps: If you dare call me Nicoletta you will be dead before you can apologise. <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think/what you want to happen later on! i'd love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
